Etrian Odyssey Wiki talk:Map Project
New "Map" namespace For the new maps, I propose that we place them under a new namespace called "Map". They're a sort of special material and they don't really fit under the main namespace. The fact that it requires subpages also makes it unsuitable. This new namespace would not be a content namespace because of its special content, as well it wouldn't really fit into the rotation since it will be included if this is a content namespace. The namespace should probably stay searchable as it will have useful information. The namespace will have subpages as they are required by the map system. The associated talk namespace should probably stay as the default Map_talk: no reason for us to be changing it. Comments? Destruction Matter (talk) 04:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah. "map" is fine. If the game referred to it as "parchment" then that would make things different, but the key item name is just plain map. The subdomains would probably be /eX/bxx or /e2/fxx where X is the game number, and xx is the current floor or basement. That way navigating through the maps would be quick and easy. Kojiro_S (talk) 05:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) How do I put this... I support this proposal, and helped with setting up the system. If this system is to be implemented and used, there will be map quadrants A1 through A7 through F1 through F7 - a total of 42 map quadrants, each with their own subpage from the floor that they are from. The first two games have 30 floors, and the third game has 25 floors. This means that there will be 85 floors for which maps will be made, with a total of 3570 subpages. If we don't get a separate namespace, the random function would end up hitting map section after map section after map section. Furthermore, any pages like Special:ShortPages or other ways to find articles that need more content or categorization would probably turn useless - the subpages wouldn't contain more than 500-1000 bytes at best, so any filled out monsterbox with a location would not be found with Special:ShortPages - despite lacking any description of what it's skills do, to what monsters it is related and whether it has a conditional drop (and how to get it). So that's why we would need a separate namespace for it. The other reason is that the maps are not the main focus of the wiki (as far as I know). The wiki is here to provide information about the games and the world that is in them - the maps of the floors are most definitely part of it, but shouldn't shape the whole by having 3600 pages. Some might ask - why won't you just use images? Zaraf made some pretty nice Maps (you can see three of them on that page). The reasons for this are: *Zaraf's maps are wrong, here and there. *Some event markers are missing. *Editting images is hard work - if there's something wrong with it, who is going to fix it? Not a random passerby. *Zaraf's maps probably do not adhere to the style we want to have for the maps. Take a look at B3F on the Maps page. Top right (A7) corner. You will see the following: a square room, with a corner chipped out by a set of stairs. On B6, there is a very strong monster, which can kill the player near instantly. If you fail the puzzle of avoiding the monster, you must flee the room or get killed. The stairs you see on that map, they can only be accessed from the southern side. I got a Game Over once because I failed to map how stairs can be accessed. There are other occurances in the games (EO3 has teleportation devices which can't be used at the backside, for instance). *Zaraf's maps for EO3 are lacking all details that we'd like to put on them. *In all the games, FOEs are enemies that move on the map. Some of these enemies patrol in a specific manner. *Certain areas of the map only spawn specific enemies. For instance, you cannot fight a Clawbug in the central area of B1F (EO1). Etrian Odyssey is a game where knowing your enemy is more than half the battle. *In EO1, there are special, super-rare enemies. They are very weak, and drop materials used for making some of the best items. The only problem is finding them. There are only about 15 tiles on which the Clover can be found - they're all on B29F and B30F. *Different FOE's have different spawn timers. Some FOEs have a respawn timer of 0 days - if you defeat them, they instantly respawn. There is only so much we can fit on an image. By making a dynamically generated map, with a coordinate system, we can begin to compile the wonders of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, in the style of a wiki. Anyone can edit. If a wall is missing, all it should take is a slight tweak - no more than a couple characters. Images can't do that. But in order to be able to do this, we need that namespace. Without it, it is still possible to continue with this plan... but I fear that the rest of the wiki would get overshadowed by it. Thanks for reading. Pim gd (talk) 11:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC)